myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Scratch Television
Background: This is the television division of Scratch Pictures . Scratch Television's logo started to appear 9 years before Scratch Pictures' logo. 1st Logo (October 1985-1994) Nickname: "The Match" Logo: On a black background, we see Scratch Cat with the "Point at" action. There is a match(in the same style as BFDI(A)) on the thumb of his hand. Written around it are "A Scratch Television Production for Scratch Network". Below that is a copyright date. Trivia: This logo was designed by Malcolm Bird. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None usually, but on The Awful Life Of Koopalucasbross, an ascending synthesised piano jingle is played. On Pico and Tera, it is the end theme of the show. On Learn to Read and Write with Pico and Tera, the same piano music plays, albeit somber and softer. The Gobo and Friends variant is also silent. Avalibility: Rare. Seen on The Scratch Cat Show, Inside The Box, Gobo and Friends, The Awful Life Of Koopalucasbross (reruns have it plastered with the next logo) and Pico and Tera(with the music). Scare Factor: Medium to High. The weird look of Scratch Cat with its lack of white tummy and no tail, against the black background, can unnerve some. 2nd Logo (1994-2000) NOTE: This logo was created because the crew saw the 1994 Scratch Pictures logo. Nickname: "The Match II" Logo: We see the same Scratch Cat from before, only smaller and has white tummy and now has tail, isn't using the "Point at" action(but we see the "match" anyway), inside a door-shaped frame, a la Columbia Pictures' '80s print logo. Under Scratch Cat, the red word "Scratch" is seen. Underneath the word, "Television" (in red) is seen underneath with two yellow squares. At the bottom of the screen is copyright info. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Music/Sounds Variants: * On early versions of the ident, the music is re-arranged in a music box style. * On Pico and Tera, the music from logo 1 is sped up. Availibility: Seen on reruns of 1991-1994 episodes of The Awful Life of Koopalucasbross, 1995-1998 episodes of Gobo and Friends(and plastered on earlier episodes) and on 1997-2000 episodes of Tic, Tac, and Toc. It also appears on the PS1 game Play with Tic, Tac, and Toc, it also appears on the PC version of the same game, but only in the end credits. Scare Factor: * None for the regular variant. Scratch Cat's design in this logo looks much nicer and more friendly. * Low for the jingle-variant, as the jingle doesn't begin playing until about five seconds into the logo, when you're not expecting it. 3rd Logo (2000- ) Nickname: "The Drawing Smile", "Scratch Cat's Head" Logo: On a skin yellow background, We see the black word "Scratch Television" and a doodle of a Scratch Cat's head with eyes and nose, but no mouth. A smile is drawn below the nose. Copyright info is on the bottom of the screen. FX/SFX: The smile drawing. Music/Sounds: A sound effect to make the drawing of the smile, or the end theme of the show. Availability: Seen on Tic, Tac, and Toc from 2000-2001, Stick Figures, In the Day Garden, and Season 5-6 of The Awful Life of Koopalucasbross, Wildlife, The Adventures of oboG. Scare Factor: Low. The sound can catch you off guard. None with the end theme of the show. Category:Scratch.mit.edu Logos